Out of the Blue into the Blue
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: It has been 16 years since Stan left South Park. He runs into some of his old friends and that is not the only thing shocking!


Title: Out of the Blue; into the Blue

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: T

Status: Complete

Part: 1/1

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Cartman/multiple people

Characters: Stan, Kyle, Butters, Cartman, Kenny and a few ocs

Prompt: Blue

Warnings: Future fic, sci fi technologies, leather, bondage, master/slave relationships, slash, humans with animal parts

Spoilers: Everything, strongly base off end of last season

Summary: It has been 16 years since Stan left South Park. He runs into some of his old friends and that is not the only thing shocking

Author's Notes: Sorry about any errors. I really wanted to post this before the new season otherwise I would have wasted time that I should have been saving for other things I need to work on!

Beta: kyleisagod

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

> <hr>

Stan still saw the world as shit. Ever since he turned ten and his parents divorced he couldn't find the beauty in the world anymore. He had this odd feeling, because he understood that it was good, but he still didn't see it that way.

It wasn't like his life was bad either. He lived with his mom and sister since he was ten. He saw his dad in the summers and every other holiday. He played sports in high school and he was good. He got a scholarship. He had a girlfriend and then he had a boyfriend. Then he had a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time and neither cared for a little while.

Then he went to college. He was an architect major. He thought he sucked, but his professors adored him. He was in grad school and even the TA for his first architect professor now. He played sports and he was average. He went to parties on weekends. He had a boyfriend. Then, he had another boyfriend. He had a girlfriend. Now he had a dog, a border collie, named Andi.

So his life wasn't horrible or even bad or really even ok. He had a great life. He just thought it sucked. He went to therapy three times a week. Along with seeing things as shit he had panic disorder that he developed after feeling abandoned physically by his father and emotionally by his mother. He had a hard time letting things go. Letting people go. With every boyfriend or girlfriend the panic attacks increased and he couldn't sleep right for weeks, but he eventually pulled through even if the panics never completely stopped.

"Andi! This way come on girl," Stan called. They were walking through the park off leash. She was usually well mannered and didn't stray away from him. He didn't know what was wrong with her. He had forked to the left and she started to whine and move to the right. "What's wrong with you?" He asked moving closer to her. She started to move further down the right. Stan moved closer, but before he could grab her she darted down the path and then into the grass.

Stan stumbled forward surprised that she would take off like that. "Shit, stupid dog," Stan mumbled jogging after her.

He stopped when he climbed up a low hill in the grass. She was lying on the dudes' blanket. There were about six or so guys in front of them playing with a Frisbee, but she was getting her tummy scratched and looked like she was in heaven. The guy rubbing her stomach wore skin tight athletic shorts that were absolutely too short. His shirt was a tank and it was tucked into his shorts. He had large arm muscles, but he was tall and thinly built like he had never been able to gain much muscle no matter what he tired. He had long silky red hair that hung in huge ringlets down his back.

Stan shook his head and hurried over. "Hey, sorry," He called as he approached. The guys playing Frisbee looked over and watched him approach. He blushed slightly. He pointed to Andi. "That's my dog." The guys playing Frisbee turned back to what they were doing.

The man in shorts stood up and Andi thumped her tail on the ground rolling to her stomach. She watched the Frisbee as it went through the air. "Oh so we meet the infamous owner."

"Sorry." Stan shrugged.

"Not a problem. You do know, she shows up here every day about the same time?" The man asked.

"Uh—no. I usually have class at this time, but it was cancelled today because of a family illness," Stan explained. He rubbed the back of his head. He had a dog door for Andi so he assumed she must be getting out from a loose board in the fence. He had made sure to get a ground floor apartment that way they had access to a small yard. It was a very small yard. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry. She's such a good girl." The man leaned down and rubbed Andi's head. "We like having her here."

"Oh, alright." Stan didn't know what to say about that. He didn't think it was wise to let Andi get out every day while he was in school so he knew he'd have to fix the fence. But he didn't want to tell the stranger, who seemed to like his dog, that they won't see each other again.

"Hey, do I know you?" the guy asked. "You look familiar."

Stan shrugged. "I go to classes at the University, do you go there?"

"No, I'm not. Do you go to Blue Heaven?" the guy asked.

Stan knew what Blue Heaven was. It was a male dance club they had a drag queen night every Tuesday and it was the best place to go if you were out and into that scene. Stan had been there, but he wouldn't say he goes there frequently. "Not really. I just stick to the Frat parties and college scene." Stan frowned. He looked the man over. He hadn't recognized him at first. The guy did look sort of familiar. "Hey what's your name?"

"Ky."

Ky? That didn't sound familiar. "Well I'm Stan, Stan Marsh."

"Stan Marsh?" Ky asked. Stan nodded. "Hey I went to elementary school with a Stan Marsh. In South Park."

"Colorado?" Stan squeaked. When Ky said that the images and memories hit him hard. Ky, Kyle was his best friend in elementary school when he was still living in South Park. Even today Stan would probably still consider Kyle one of his best friends even though he hadn't seen him since he was ten and he hadn't talked to him since he was fourteen.

"Hey Ken! Eric. Poldi. It's Stan." Kyle waved at the guys playing Frisbee.

"Just give the man his fucking dog and stop flirting with him Ky!" Stan looked at the guys playing Frisbee. He noticed that three of them had broken away and started over to Kyle after he waved them over.

"Gee it's nice to meet you Stan." A short little guy, about 5'9", with bright blue eyes, who wore a sweater vest and blue shorts, the kind that that looked like they had been a pair of jeans which he had cut into shorts for the summer, stuck his hand out. "I'm Poldi."

"Butters?" Stan asked. Poldi pulled his hand back and rubbed it against the palm of his other hand.

"Stan!" A taller blond haired kid with tattoos all over his shoulders and from what Stan could see of his chest all over his chest greeted him loudly. Stan knew he was Ken, Kenny he remembered from South Park too. He was a poor kid who he often hung out with. When he started to tell stories to people about Kenny he felt like he was telling a story about when he was drunk or when he was high. Everything that happened when Ken was around was always so unusual and out of control. Kenny wrapped his arms around Stan and picked him up, despite being shorter than Stan and hugged him fiercely. He swung him back and forth. Kenny set him down on his feet and stepped back.

"Wow, I missed you too, Kenny." Stan rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's nothing. He usually greets people with tongue," The third guy said. Stan knew he had to be Eric Cartman. Not only was he the only guy left, but he was still huge. He was just fat. Stan thought he was probably at least four hundred pounds. It was clear that he was at least sort of active because he wasn't out of breath or anything. They were only playing Frisbee, but it was a physical activity. Eric's hair was an auburn color he didn't remember that.

Kenny smiled. "I'll let you slide on the first meeting, but on the next one you better pucker up."

Stan nodded. He was semi familiar with friends that kissed in greeting. Although, with tongues was a new one on him, but it seemed to fit that kid Stan remembered.

Cartman turned around and whacked Kenny in the shoulder. "What the hell you can't just invite him to hang out with us. You don't even know him. He could be a serial rapist or a neo nazi or a homophobe."

"I'm not any of those things." Stan frowned because honestly Cartman had just described all the people Stan thought Cartman would have grown into.

"Eric calm down. I meet strangers at the bar one night and I'm kissing them the same night, this is Stan!" Kenny smiled brighter. "We're going to hang out with him again. Right, Ky?"

"Sure. I mean you live around here right?" Kyle asked. Stan nodded motioning toward the east side of the park. "That's great. We live over that way." Kyle points a bit south of East. "If you want to hang out you know, and get to know each other again. That sort of thing. You can't have enough friends in a city like this."

Stan smiled. He felt his gut tightened. "Of course." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and took down Kyle and then Kenny's number, just in case Kyle couldn't be reached.

"Whatever, lets go back to the game guys. Stan was walking his dog so he should continue that." Cartman turned around and started over to the guys still playing Frisbee, but he stopped before he made it.

Kyle, Kenny and Butters were still standing in front of Stan. "We're going to Blue Heaven tonight. Do you want to meet us?" Kyle asked.

"Well." Stan wasn't sure he wanted to go to Blue Heaven. Even though his class was cancelled today he did have a class on Fridays. He knew he wouldn't miss, but he hated going to class when he was tired and he was sure if he went out tonight he would be hung over tomorrow too.

"You should come, Stan." Kenny smiled brightly. "I bet you could bring your dog too."

"Her names' Andi." Stan looked over to Butters. The blond smiled nervously. Stan was pretty sure that Butters still didn't recognize him. He finally nodded slowly turning his gaze on all three of them. "Alright, okay I'll show up."

"Yes!" Kenny pumped his fists. "Awesome!"

"Great." Kyle smiled his eyes were turned on Kenny. He turned to Stan. "Oh and Thursday is leather night, but you don't have to dress up or anything."

"Am I going to have to wear a collar again? It's itchy." Butters looked at Kenny and Kyle. Then he looked over at Cartman.

"Yes, you're going to wear a collar. I just bought you a new one. Do you think I should wear it?" Cartman threw up his hands and walked back over to the guys playing Frisbee.

"Ah Shucks he's mad at me again Fellas." Butters rubbed his knuckles together.

"He'll get over it." Kyle rolled his eyes and shrugged. "So do you need to get going or you can stick around if you want?"

"I better go," Stan replied. He felt like if he stayed longer it would just get more awkward. After all it had been years since he had seen any of his friends, did they even have anything in common anymore? He whistled catching his dog's attention. She stood racing over. He caught her in his arms when she jumped up. "See you tonight."

"Bye Stan." Kyle waved.

Stan called, as he started walking away, "Bye!"

"Bye Stan!" Kenny called back.

"Byeeee!" Kyle and Kenny sang together.

* * *

> <hr>

The only piece of leather clothing that Stan had was one blue leather jacket. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with that. He went through his entire wardrobe three times; Andi was now hiding in the living room just as a precaution for his meltdown. He didn't own leather boots or leather pants. He didn't even have a leather wallet, just a bill clip.

Just one blue leather jacket, blue blue, not navy, not pastel blue. Blue. So he was either going to have to wear dark jeans and a polo or he was going to have to do something bold. If he went bold he would be cheered and if he didn't they would glare and maybe make rude comments.

He grabbed a red shirt and then black jeans and went to take a shower. The shower relaxed him. He closed his eyes and let the hot water wash away his anxiety. It was just Kyle and Kenny. Butters would be there too, but Stan didn't care what he thought and Cartman was still Cartman in his opinion. Kyle and Kenny two people he had not seen since he was 10 years old. That point of his life was just so awful that anything he did tonight would probably be better than that. Yeah that was a good way of looking at it.

After showering, he toweled off. He took one look at his shirt and jeans and tossed them away. He had an even better idea. He went into the living room where his PADD was. He rubbed Andi's head and she thumped her tail. He opened up his PADD's web browse. "PADD find Jared Leto in a blue jacket." In less than a second, a picture was brought up of the former actor in a blue jacket similar to his own. He zoomed in on the pants, spiked. He frowned. "PADD find stores near by carrying spiked pants like these." Ten options keyed up and showed the pants that were most similar, their prices and location. "Order by cheapest and delivery within an hour." He waited until the PADD confirmed the order and then set the PADD down.

He went into the bathroom to get ready. He put lotion on first. Then he did his hair. In the picture Jared had put his hair in a Mohawk. Stan didn't really have the cut for a Mohawk. So he blew it dry and then teased it. He always liked his hair so he kept it kind of long like Ashton Kutcher used to. Girls and guys both really liked it because it was easy to play with, soft and it looked good on him. He smiled when he was done. He made sure to check for any stubble. There wasn't any, good. He sometimes liked a little bit to give him an edge, but tonight he didn't want it.

Then he went into the bedroom to go through his shoes. He had some dance shoes that looked like sneakers, but they were easy to spin on. He grabbed those because they were black and they wouldn't stand out against the rest of his outfit.

The bell rang a moment later. Andi barked three times and ran between the bedroom and the door until Stan pulled on a pair of sweats to get the door. A tall middle aged man waited. The man scanned Stan's finger prints into his phone, confirming Stan's account and transferring the credits instantly. Stan slammed the door on his face the second the purchase was confirmed. He pulled his sweats off and put on the spiked pants. They fit perfectly. They had spikes on the front, not the back, and Stan knew they'd be a hit even if the majority of guys thought leather night really meant assless chaps night.

He grabbed his blue jacket and put it on without a shirt on underneath. It wouldn't get too cold and the shirtless look would be good. He zipped it up for the way over. Then he grabbed his billfold and his key. He kissed Andi on the snout and left the apartment. He had to admit tonight things were kind of looking up.

* * *

> <hr>

Stan got Blue Heaven at nine. It was still early in the week and so it didn't surprise him that there was a line. Most people went out earlier during the week then on the weekend. He looked around for Kyle or Kenny or any of the guys he saw at the park with them. He actually walked past them when he was looking at the line for them.

"Stan!" was the only warning he had before Kenny clobbered him. Stan recognized the voice as he stumbled towards the curb. "You made it!"

"I said I was coming." Stan smiled. He looked over Kenny's head for Kyle and the other guys.

"They're here," Kenny promised before sealing his lips over Stan's and just as he'd promised, that afternoon, he pushed his tongue inside.

Stan was a little startled, but he'd kissed enough people in his life not to open up after a moment. Kenny pulled away soon enough a smile still on his lips. He stepped back. Stan got a look at his outfit. He was wearing tight leather pants that hung low on his hips. He was also wearing a leather vest and a silver chain. He had on a black hat and a black collar, but he didn't have any tags or a leash. One of his nipples was pierced and there was a chain on it that ran down and into his jeans. Kenny's tattoos were mostly dark on the street but there were a few that glowed brightly. There was one of a Grim Reaper wearing an orange parka that stood out on his left shoulder. Kenny's whole chest did not have tattoos like he suspected when they first met at the park. Almost from his collarbone down to his hips he didn't have a single tattoo. Kenny was lean and skinny like he'd always been. At the park Stan didn't notice, but he could see Kenny's hips jutting out and Stan tried to remember if he could feel his ribs before.

"Hey Stan." It was Kyle. He knew the voice just from that afternoon.

Stan turned his head to look over. Kyle stood behind Kenny and towards the street. Kyle wore leather skin tight short shorts. They were white. They were laced up with a leather string tied into bows at both hips. Stan wasn't sure they should be considered shorts. They weren't briefs bottoms or anything, but it was a near thing. He wore white leather cowboy cut boots that went up to his mid calves and had spurs on them. He had a white chest harness that had a buckle strap in the middle and glittery stones on the shoulder pieces. The harness had a piece that disappeared into Kyle's shorts. Stan looked at it curiously wondering what exactly was underneath that.

"Hey Stan, he's up here." Kenny lifted Stan's chin so that he was looking at Kyle face on. He noticed that Kyle's hair fell naturally over his shoulders and down his back just like before. Stan shrugged Kenny off of him and stepped away. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Kyle smiled turning his head towards his right. Cartman and Butters, along with some other guys, were standing close. They were all wearing different leather outfits, but not more then Cartman and the three guys he had on leashes.

Cartman looked just like the master he should be dragging guys around like that. He certainly wore more clothes than the other guys. He had leather pants on and a leather belt that held two or maybe three whips on it, ready to be used in a moment. He wore a master's jock harness.

Butters wore a leather body harness and leather briefs bottoms that had the ass removed and had a hole where his dick was hard and strung through and his balls were full and pulled through as well. His dick was bound up by a leather covering that was red and had a chain that kept him locked in tight. It was connected to his chest harness and then a second chain connected the harness's ring to the ring on a studded leather collar. Butters' face was covered by a leather mask with only the smallest opening for his mouth. It covered his eyes and ears and head. The only reason why Stan knew it was Butters was because of the shiny name tag that said Poldi Property of Eric Cartman that dangled on his collar. Butters also had his hands cuffed to his briefs so that he could only move his arms about a half of foot from his body.

Stan had never seen anyone dress up in that much bondage wear before. He was so shocked. But Cartman's other pets were no better off. One of the guys whose collars said Jamie kept grunt and squirming. He didn't have a leather mask on however, but did have handcuffs on. They cuffed his hands behind his back and the cuffs were attached to where his body harness went around his thighs. He had rings there and the cuffs had a chain that led to each thigh. This kept his arms pulled back and his chest out. He looked very uncomfortable. The last guy with the shiny name tag of Fredrick didn't have a mask either which was good because instead of normal human ears his ears were black covered in fur and sat on top of his head. He had a tail too coming from his assless briefs. His arms weren't handcuffed and he looked a lot better off than Butters or Jamie.

"Poldi is in trouble because he wouldn't sit still for his bath or when Eric wanted to put his new collar on." Kenny whispered to Stan helpfully. Stan turned his head to smile slightly at him. He knew it was impolite to stare at a master's pets for too long without permission. "Jamie's got a vibrating butt plug inside him. He's being broken in."

"What about Fredrick?" Stan asked softly.

Kenny looked at him for a while and then Stan nudged Kenny's ear with a finger. "Oh. That's Ky's work. Body art you know. He did this too." Kenny touched his nipple and then followed the chain down. Kenny then pointed to a few of the tattoos. Stan got the picture. Body art, it wasn't just piercing or tattoos anymore. Some called it advanced plastic surgeries, some called it unnatural and disgusting. One such art was modifying human parts to look like animal part however, the art was advanced with genetic enhancement pills or surgery. For little things like tails and ears that was just a pill that would modify human genes to the animal of choice and make the animal part functional. Ears could move and turn like animal ears, they could hear sounds like an animal and tails then had the muscle to wag as well. It was easy if the genes were switch flippers making muscles work where they didn't before. Tails and ears were not hard because tails had been in human evolutionary history, and ears were easy because it was also in human evolutionary history so it was easy to turn on the genes that used to be used without turning off other genes. Some body art was more difficult and that required gene surgery to add or remove whole strands of genes. A human couldn't easily learn to spin web, but now people could shoot them out of their wrists with gene surgery and they couldn't easily learn to fly, but they could learn it with gene surgery, although that wouldn't be effective for a few more generations. It was still very controversial and still mainly practiced on the fringe of society.

"What's with that?" Stan asked. Kenny held his wrist as they followed the group up to the door by passing the line. Even though it was during the week it was long and it was obvious that the people were still a little annoyed that they were heading to the front. The group was well known and there was no doubt that they would get in.

"That's just Eric. He's a collector. He really likes it. You should see the girls he has." Kenny shrugged his shoulders.

"Girls?"

"Yeah, but he won't bring them here. I'm sure you'll see them eventually." Kenny held him back as Cartman went to talk to the bouncers.

"Lord Eric." One of the bouncers was a tall huge wall of a guy probably 6'5" or more and gorilla size muscles, were those enhanced? He wore black jeans and a blue heaven uniform t-shirt. He cut off the guys he was letting in and put them back in line to allow Eric and his friends to enter.

"Are you behaving Percy?" Cartman asked. Staying the other boys at leash length he moved closer to Percy looking him over and then running his hands over him like Stan might if he was worried that Andi was injured.

"Yes, of course My Authority." Percy ducked his head and Stan couldn't hear what he said or how Cartman responded.

"Okay, they're letting us in." Kyle walked over to them. "Eric and his collection will meet us in a bit."

Stan nodded following the group in. They had to place their keys at the doors locked boxes. Stan already had his fingerprint entered in the bar so he just had to scan it again. He would use his print to get drinks at the bar later. People also had to use prints to start their cars and if they entered a print too soon after drinking then the car's auto pilot would get you safely to 1 of 10 locations previously entered into the car. Usually in order by most visited location, but it also took into consideration location.

Kyle held onto them as they moved through the entrance and into the main part of the club. There was a huge dance floor that was covered in blue lights. There weren't any tables or booths on the main floor, but there were poles and cages. There wasn't a DJ booth in the center of the floor like old times. Instead music played by the attendees collective likes, taken from the fingerprints that were entered as they came in. Playing mostly popular music, but sometimes playing songs that were more unique the music would also change tempo and style deepening on the body chemistry of the people dancing. Stan didn't know how it worked, but using sweat, breath, noise level and body heat the dance floor could tell what would please the dancers the most. This also helped cocktail waiters and the bartenders. They could zero in on groups or a person that might be interested in a drink so that they could find people that needed them whether they themselves knew it or not.

In fact, there were only two tiny bar stands that you could order drinks from in person. One on the upstairs patio and one in a small room off side of the main dance floor, huge bars crowded with people just weren't needed because bartenders and waiters could predict when people would want a drink and were almost able to bring them to you without asking. They always asked however.

Upstairs they had the lounge couches and tables and the outdoor patio. In the back there were dark areas to do things that weren't exactly allowed in public like blowjobs and meth.

Stan didn't protest going on the dance floor. He enjoyed dancing and even though the rest of the group mostly went upstairs he didn't join them. Sure he didn't know Kyle or Kenny like he use to, but he'd danced with strangers plenty of times before.

They danced in a mush group with two other people that Stan didn't know. They moved to the music and with each other, but there was no real partner as they started dancing. They danced and danced. The drinks came and came.

Kyle leaned in towards Stan. "I really like your outfit Stan. It looks good on you." Stan smiled brightly at the comment and nodded instead of calling back to him. He ghosted light touches over Stan's stomach and rubbed the hem of his pants. "Hard to get close when you have spikes on your pants though."

"You can get close." Stan leaned forward when he spoke too. He touched Kyle's hand holding it in place, he turned around and move close to Kyle until he felt Kyle's thighs against his legs. He felt Kyle's dick against his bum.

Kyle laughed. "Really. You like it this way?"

Stan nodded. It was the truth after all. He glanced around suddenly aware that the other guys had disappeared a while ago. "Where'd Kenny and them go?"

"They're around." Kyle moved his hand from Stan's stomach and put it on his hip. He put his other hand on Stan's chest touching skin. Kyle's hands were hot against him and Stan shivered. "You're taller than I am."

"Not really." Stan tilted his upper body slightly to the left and turned his head to the right so that he could look back at Kyle better. "Just a bit."

"I'm wearing boots." Kyle reminded.

"Not much." Stan amended it still wasn't much maybe four inches or so at the most.

Kyle smiled. "You really like it like this?"

Stan nodded returning the smile. Kyle moved his hand from his chest to Stan's jaw and pulled him forward to a kiss. Stan returned it greedily opening his mouth. The drinks played a part on how forward he was being, how fast, but they didn't make him want this anymore or any less. Kyle was amazing to look at with his long curls and perfect ass and this was Kyle. One of the few people that Stan still trusted, Kyle had never given him anxiety and with all the things they gone through together it was surprising that he didn't cause Stan to panic or run away screaming. Instead, Stan felt that he could trust Kyle more than he could trust anyone else in the world even though they hadn't known each other for sixteen years.

When Kyle pulled away Stan could see how bright his eyes were. Stan didn't want to stop looking. The shimmer in Kyle's eyes, it had to be a reflection of what he was feeling, wasn't it?

"Ky, Ky, KYLAH!"

Stan jolted out of his daze and immediately moved away from Kyle. He tried to shake his hand off, but wasn't able to.

"Hey Eric."

Cartman stood to the left of them and he had Fredrick, Jamie by the leash and Percy was standing behind him looking both huge and chastised. "Have you seen Poldi?"

"Butters?" Stan asked.

Kyle glanced around quickly. "No I haven't seen him. Did he get away?"

"Yes." Cartman looked upset. "I haven't seen him for a while. We were upstairs with everyone and he wandered away. I didn't notice until Percy came over. He's off shift."

"He hasn't been behaving has he?" Kyle sympathized.

Stan glanced at the third leash that was left dangling. It looked so pathetic just hanging like that. "How did Butters get loose? You still have his leash."

"Because Stan…wait! He was all tied up so how could he reach the clip to unhook himself?" Cartman's eyes started to widen as he spoke.

"Someone took him?" Kyle asked surprised.

"What fucking morons! No one takes vassals from me!" Cartman yelled. He turned away and started back through the crowd and off the dance floor. "Come on Percy."

"Does he need help?" Stan asked.

Kyle shook his head. "No it's an insult to him if you help protect his slaves unless you're a slave too. Besides, you don't want Poldi as a slave do you?"

"No, why would he be my slave," Stan was panicked.

"Cause dude it's a debt. It might not look like it, but Poldi is a good slave. He would have to repay it unless Eric stepped in and offered you something else. It would be a very sticky situation and you don't want to be involved in it," Kyle explained rather simply like he was explaining elementary math.

"Is that even legal?" Stan asked.

Kyle gave him a look of amusement. "Not exactly, but trust me Eric doesn't force anyone into these situations. People who want to be slaves go to Eric. He's a good master. He punishes them sure, but he takes care of them. Part of the pleasure about being a slave is that the slave doesn't have to make decisions or do anything hard. They get to be taken care of completely even while they're taking care of Eric. Some people crave that."

"Butters?" Stan asked.

"With Poldi it's all about Eric. He wouldn't be a slave to another person, but to Eric, and Eric knows it." Kyle shrugged. "Dance more with me?"

Stan turned back around and continued to dance with Kyle. He was thinking about Eric and Butters. What Kyle said kind of made sense from what he knew of them when they were younger, but it was still really freaky. Stan thought with his disorders that he would be interested in a life in which he gave his problems to someone else to take care of; however, truth was he wanted to be able to take care of his own problems. Even though, right now he didn't know how to take care of most of the problems that came his way. He knew he couldn't solve them by giving them to someone else.

"Stan." Kyle whispered in his ear. "Stop thinking."

"What?" Stan asked. He jolted forward when he felt Kyle pinch his nipple. "Kyle?" Stan glanced at Kyle.

"Just be, don't think." Kyle encouraged. Even from a young age Stan knew that Kyle was wise, maybe smarter than anyone he would ever know. That wisdom was in his eyes now, even though Kyle had been drinking. Stan could still see it even if he was drunk too.

Stan leaned back tilting his head again resting it on Kyle's shoulder. It was awkward, but Kyle took the hint he cupped Stan's cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. Stan groaned. Kyle's kiss was gentle and yet so passionate. He felt Kyle's tongue on his lip and Stan opened them. He had done this before, kissed a guy he had just met, but it was never, never like this. This was like kissing someone for the first time with the glitter and fireworks, but at the same time there was a huge familiarity about it. Like he was kissing someone who knew him his entire life someone who knew exactly what he wanted from experience.

Kyle gasped first and pulled away. He turned Stan around and Stan got lost in his bright eyes again. Kyle's eyes were dark and lust, but there was a spark in them. Stan felt like the room was spinning around him blurring into nothing and it was just him and Kyle. He thought Kyle must feel the same way too. He had to feel like Stan did right then stunned because he knew that he and Kyle had found something that most people didn't believe existed. He knew it was there. He thought Kyle knew it too. And yet there was still a huge choice. There were so many questions. Because this couldn't be real it just had to be some confusion because of their shared past and their meeting, but nothing ever, ever felt like this. When he thought of an excuse or tried to reason away the truth stood in his way. It screamed at him and there was no way for Stan to ignore it while he was still living.

"My house is a block from here." Kyle finally said.

Stan nodded. They left the club quickly. Then they were sprinting down the block. Kyle's hand wrapped around Stan's wrist to led the way. They stumbled once because they were drunk and once Kyle shoved Stan against a store window and kissed him hard, but Stan's spiked pants stabbed Kyle and kept them going until they were at Kyle's house. Stan didn't get a good look at it as he was dragged through the house and shoved onto a bed without a second to spare to look.

* * *

> <hr>

Stan knew two things when he woke up. He knew it was Saturday and he knew that for the past two days he had more sex than he had in the last two years. They stopped only for quick naps before rolling over to start again. Stan had only made it as far as that attached bathroom and other than that Stan wasn't sure what Kyle's house looked like.

Kyle. Stan smiled. He sat up. He knew Kyle wasn't in bed with him and he didn't hear the shower running. He knew it was impossible to think that they would spend the rest of their lives in bed, unless the rest of their lives ending in a few weeks when they succumbed to hunger. How long could someone live on cum anyway? Stan wished slightly that they wouldn't ever have to get up and face reality. Stan knew what sort of person he was. He had a dark view on life. He was scare of who he was. He knew that anything that he had in his life would be hard on him, but this especially would be hard. He knew he wasn't exactly the best at relationships; it was hard to be when everything around him seemed like shit. So far his reintroduction to Kyle and his old life had remained shit free and Stan wished that it could remain just like that. He knew that he was just an emotional wreck and eventually his lovers had learned that too. Stan didn't want that to happen again. Not with Kyle. He didn't want to ruin this moment of goodness. He could leave to hold on to the good moments he spent with Kyle. They'd never be tarnished by a slow painful split up. They'd only make every other moment in his life seem even crappier than it had before. He knew that his only chance at happiness was forcing himself to move forward. To make himself live life and hope that eventually in the future he wouldn't be a cynical asshole anymore.

Hope. That's what he had. He could feel it. It was just a slight tingling in his gut. It was their. Hope that he could finally lead a happy life. Hope that Kyle could help him learn to be happy once again. That hope made him sit up and slide off of the bed.


End file.
